


Ben and Callum one shots

by callumsben



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV), ben and callum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsben/pseuds/callumsben
Summary: A place for all my Ballum one shots :)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ed Sheeran's 'perfect' was playing in the background. Both men staring lovingly into each other's eyes, like they were the only two people in the room. 

"I love you Mr Ben Mitchell-Highway" Callum states softly kissing Ben on his forehead.

"And I love you Mr Callum Mitchell-Highway" Ben replies pecking Callum's lips.

The songs ends and they turn to see everyone applauding while cheering and hollering.

Callum dips his head, never really liking being the center of attention.

"You're cute when you're shy, you know that? Ben whispers taking his hand walking over to Kathy who's currently sobbing and slightly intoxicated.

"Oh mum. You gonna stop crying at all today?" Ben jokes giving her a hug.

Kathy places her hands on either side of Ben's face. "I hope you know how proud I am off you and how much I love you"

"I love you too mum" Ben replies placing a kiss to his mother's cheek.

Kathy walks away, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"I feel for whoever has to walk my mum home tonight" Ben states to Callum earning a laugh from his husband.

Around an hour later, while the newly wed husbands were currently planning with Pam and Les to visit them with Lexi once they've come back from their honeymoon. Jay's voice beams through the speakers.

"Excuse me. Can I please have everyone's attention? It's time for the newly weds to cut the cake!"

Ben and Callum smile at each other before walking over to where Jay was stood.

"Oh and also" Jay continues "If anyone doesn't want to finish their cake, please pass it over to me"

Ben fondly shakes his head at his idiotic brother before picking up the knife, Callum standing behind him, placing his hand over his husbands as they together cut into the cake.

Callum scans the room, seeing all his family and friends reactions feeling so content till his eyes land on Whitney, noticing she has tears running down her cheeks before exiting.

"I'll be right back babe." Callum whispers to Ben, placing a kiss to the side of his head before following Whitney out the door.

Ben's confused but doesn't really pay much mind to it as his over excited daughter asks for a slice of cake as they decided on chocolate, her favourite.

Ben wasn't sure how much time passed by, but he realised that Callum wasn't back from wherever he went so he decided to search for his man.

He didn't have to search far though, as soon as he opened the Vic door, there across in the square gardens on one of the benches sat Callum and Whitney, sharing a hug. 

Callum notices Ben and smiles at him, before noticing Ben's shaking his head and storming off.

Callum follows him into the Mitchell house where Ben stood in the living room, facing him with a face full of anger and hurt.

"Ben, babe. What's the matter? What are you doing here?"

Ben scoffs. "Are you serious? What am I doing here? Today is our wedding day Callum and instead of us spending the day together, you chase after your ex."

"Yeah? Ben, she was upset, I was comforting her is all."

"Callum, it is our wedding day. Meaning it's OUR day!"

"Yes, it's our day. So let's go back to the Vic to continue celebrating!" Callum pleaded.

"Is this how it's always going to be? Whitney cries her crocodile tears and you go running?"

"Ben, don't be like that. Where is all this coming from?"

"I am just sick of being second best to you Callum."

Callum strolls over to Ben, taking his face in his hands. "Now, you listen to me. You are and you never will be second best to me. I promise you."

Ben removes himself from Callum's hands and moves back. "I already am though ain't I Callum? Always have been."

"No, you haven't!"

"Course I have. When she met that Leo. All I heard when he was around was "I don't trust him, I'm worried about Whitney. Oh Whitney doesn't believe me about that video, Whitney this, Whitney that."

"I was right about him though wasn't I? Ben, he tried to kill her."

"I know, but do you know how that made me feel? I felt like a spare part in my own relationship."

"Ben, believe me. You were never a spare part."

"You know sometimes Callum, I wonder if you regret ever leaving her for me?"

"Of course I don't regret it. The only thing I ever regretted was hurting her, for cheating on her."

"So you do regret what happened that night, you regret being with me!"

"No, you know I don't mean it like that. I just meant she didn't deserve me cheating on her"

"Callum, if we never had sex that night, we probably might not have been together now."

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't. You were hell bent on pretending you didn't want me. That you don't get off looking at men."

"Stop being so dramatic and come back to the party with me please. We just got married, let's go and celebrate that."

"No, I am not being dramatic Callum cause you and I both know that if it came down to it, you'd put her before me."

"I'd never put anything before you."

Once again, Ben scoffs. "You certainly proved that when you left our wedding reception to go comfort your ex."

Callum's silent.

"Can you please just go. I want to be left alone."

Callum strolls over and once again grabs Ben's face. "Ben. Listen to me. I love you, I love you so much. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me. You mean absolutely everything to me."

A single tear falls down Ben's cheek. "Please just go, Callum. If anyone asks, say I have a massive headache or something."

"Ben, please."

"Callum. For me, please?"

Callum wipes away his tears before heading out, slamming the door in the process.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a part 2 to the previous chapter and I was struggling a little bit on how to continue it but I hope this was okay for you all x

It's been around an hour since Callum left Ben alone. Fighting with Callum on their wedding day was not something that he had ever planned or wanted, yet here it is, a reality. Was he being over dramatic? Was Whitney really worth all this? He loved Callum and he knew that Callum loved him. Isn't that all that matters? Would he really put her first if the choice was given to him?

Ben hated this part of himself. The insecure side. The side that told him that he doesn't deserve happiness, that he didn't deserve Lexi, he didn't deserve Paul and he doesn't deserve Callum. Being with Callum always shrivelled that side of him up but yet here it is, back in full force, eating away at him.

He decided he couldn't wait around longer, stuck with his own thoughts. They'd only tell him he's useless. 

He's headed back to the Vic, his stomach twisting with nerves while his brain tells him, Callum will just be there with Whitney again to prove him right.

He opened the door, searching for Callum before being grabbed at the arm and pulled by Jay. 

"You okay? Callum said that you had a headache."

"Urr yeah, I'm fine. Must have just been the music with my implant or something."

Jay smiled before heading back over to Honey.

He couldn't seem to find Callum anywhere in the room so decided to head to the bathroom as that was the only other place he could be.

He opened the door to Callum clutching the sink in front of him, taking a deep breath.

"Hey" Ben says sheepishly, taking a step into the room.

Callum shot up at the sound of his voice, turning to face Ben. "Hey"

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and Ben hates it. Hates arguing with Callum.

"Cal, listen I-"

"No Ben, listen. I've had time to think and I totally understand why you was so angry and I was stupid enough to not see it. I mean I would have been totally the same if it was the other way round." He strolls over to stand in front of him and takes his hands into his own. "You're absolutely right, today is OUR day. Which means it's about you and me. No one else. No one else in this world means more to me than you. I love you so much and I am so sorry! Please forgive me."

Ben released his hands from Callum's, grabbing hold of Callum's suit jacket to pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Of course you're forgiven you soppy git." Ben softly smiles at him.

"I love you so much Ben."

"I love you more Cal" Ben replies before sharing another kiss.

"Now, how about we quickly say bye to everyone then we go home and consummate our marriage" Ben says with a smirk.

"I could think of nothing better" Callum replies with a wink before Ben grabbing his hand leading out the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in Ben's life. He felt happy, he felt free. Him and his dad were surprisingly on great terms. He has an amazing relationship with his daughter Lexi, proper little daddy's girl. There's nothing that he wouldn't do for her. Then there's Paul. His boyfriend. He adored him. He couldn't thank him enough for helping him to be true to himself. His dad still didn't seem to be fond of him but Ben didn't care. He didn't need his approval. He loved Paul and Paul loved him and that's all that matters.

It was a day like any other. Ben and Paul eating breakfast together before sharing a kiss and parting ways while Ben goes to the carlot and Paul goes to the funeral parlour, meeting in the cafe for lunch, then heading home to watch movies or go to the pub for a drink. Tonight they were going for a drink, they had a shared shower where they spent more time having sex then actually washing. An hour later they were making their way to the pub with joint hands.

Paul got the first round in while Ben found a seat for them, it was a Friday which means it got crowded quickly. Ben being thankful they arrived early.  
They were having such a good time, they caught up with several people before Sharon decided to get the karaoke machine out which Linda jumped on. 

Half way through the night, Ben went to the bar to see the back of a man's head. He was new, never seen him around and he didn't see him at all tonight before now so he must have only just started his shift.

"I'll have two pints of lager when you're ready mate." Ben shouted

The man turned to the source of the voice and Ben's breath left his body and butterflies filled his stomach as he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Uh yeah, sure" the man said before reaching for two glasses, filling them.

"You're new" Ben mentioned.

"Uh yeah, arrived in Walford yesterday" the man replied placing the lagers on the bar in front of Ben.

"Wow and you already managed to snatch a job here. Impressive." Ben said handing him the money.

The other man tilled him before coming back over to give Ben his change.

"Yeah, me and the Carters go back a long way. Used to be a friend of their son." 

"Lee or Johnny?"

"Uh Lee, we were mates as teenagers."

"Ahh Lee, alright bloke apart from the time he kicked the crap out of me."

"That doesn't sound like him. You must have done something to proper piss him off then" 

Ben laughed "Yeah, I was kind of a dick to his brother. But I did apologize."

The other man smiled. "I'm Callum by the way, Callum Highway." sticking his hand out.

"Ben Mitchell." Ben responded, slapping his hand into the other mans shaking it, ignoring the spark that rushed through him from the contact.

"Oi, halfwit" Shirley called from the other side of the bar "You're supposed to be working, not having a gossip.

"I'll catch you up later" Callum stated before serving another customer.

Ben watched as he left, wondering why he felt a spark with him. He had a boyfriend.

He shook his head bringing their pints over to Paul who was now joined by Jay and Honey meanwhile glancing every now and again at Callum, who caught his eyes every now and then.


	4. Meeting You Was Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am rubbish at titles okay

Callum Highway had it all. The perfect job, the perfect house, the best group of friends. He used to think he had the perfect girl till she started acting ... unusal shall we say? Always having her phone on her and rushing for it everytime it beeped or rung. Always staying at work longer than she needed too. Her excuse was simply 'overtime', bringing more money home which will be used for their future wedding but Callum knew different. They never really struggled for cash. They both had very well paid jobs so there was no need for her to do overtime plus she always refused any overtime offers in the past so why start now? He had his suspicions that she was cheating on him but never dared to ask.

He decided the best way to find what's going on was to hire a private detective. He searched high and low for one that fit best for his needs when he finally stopped at a name. Ben Mitchell. He seemed to fit every criteria perfectly, plus he didn't seem to want as much money as the less experienced ones. He decided there and then to email him.

They discussed it amongst themselves to meet the following day at a café, outside of Walford, out the way of prying eyes.

Callum arrived early, nothing unusual for him. Always punctual. He ordered two cups of tea for him and this Ben, he didn't even know if the guy liked tea but he didn't want to seem rude not ordering him anything. He took his seat, his leg involuntarily bobbing up and down with nerves. A short while later a man arrived, walking up to Callum while Callum was pre occupied scrolling through his phone.

"Are you Callum Highway?" The man asked.

Callum looked up and immediately the breath in him seemed to leave his body. The other guy had the bluest eyes he thinks he's ever seen.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Are you Ben?" Callum replied.

"Yeah I am" Ben said taking his seat.

"I uh ordered you a tea" Callum stuttered

"Oh, thanks" Ben replied taking a sip. "Ahh, two sugars. Just the way I like it."

They start to discuss what Callum wants from Ben. Just simply wanting Ben to follow Whitney around, take a few pics of who's she seeing, what she's doing.  
Throughout the discussion, Callum couldn't help but take note at how attractive Ben was. His deep blue eyes that immediately draw you in, the freckles that dotted across his cheeks and nose. This wasn't the first time he felt attraction to someone of the same sex. Back when he was in the army. He met a guy. Chris. Who he immediately connected with. The moment he saw him, a feeling emerged inside of him. He didn't know what the feeling was so he didn't know how to act on it. He found out around a year and a half after meeting Whitney that he unfortunately died in a car accident. He hadn't spoken to Chris since the army days but hearing those words torn something in him, deeper than ever before. He will forever regret not telling Chris his feelings about him.

Once he and Whitney started dating. He couldn't believe his luck. Whitney was so out of his league and the fact she wanted him out of anyone else really confused him. His first kiss with her was different. Good but different. His first time with her was everything he ever thought it was. He was worried he would be rubbish to the other guys she had slept with but she was quick to reassure him that it was as amazing for her as it was for him. He decided to himself there and then that what he felt for Chris was simply a crush and for certain, he was definitely not gay.

Not surprisingly for Callum, Ben found something on Whitney quick and easily. It took him just over two weeks to find out what she's been up too. Callum was right. She was cheating. With her fucking co worker, Leo. Her 'overtime' consists of going to his house, then leaving hours later with a very satisfied smile on her face. Callum would have to admit. They never really had much sex anymore but Callum just never seemed to be as sex driven as most men. Perfectly content with cuddling.

When Ben produced the evidence to him, it really wasn't a surprise to him that he wasn't more upset. Maybe he just saw it coming. In the back of his mind he knew this was a possibility and now it's a reality.

"I'm really sorry mate." Ben simply stated placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't be. It's fine." Callum replied ignoring the spark that rushed through him from that simple touch.

Ben left shortly after while Callum sat and waited for Whitney to return from her 'overtime'. She came back home around 3 hours later. Callum confronted her almost immediately. It was nasty, loads of tears but Whitney and Callum were no more. 4 long years. Wasted. 

It got to around Christmas time, 5 months later to be exact when Callum found himself in a toy shop of all places, buying a present for his friends daughter. What the hell do you get an 8 year old? He was currently browsing a little make up set when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Alright mate? Surprised to see you here." Ben says casually walking up to him.

"Oh, you alright?" Callum replied.

"Not too bad. Urm, how did it go between you and Whitney?"

"Nasty" Callum simply stated. "But we are officially no more. But it's fine. I'm much happier now"

"That's good! How are you with your Christmas shopping?"

"Nearly done thankfully. Just trying to find something for my friend's kid. How about you?"

"Ahhh, I'm trying to find something for my daughter" Ben smiles at the mention of his main source off happiness.

"I never knew you had a daughter!" Callum mentions. 

"Yeah, 8 years old now. Lexi" Ben smiles again.

"Wait, what's the name of Lexi's mum?" Callum asks

"Urm, Lola" Ben suspiciously mentions.

"Omg, are you serious? I'm buying a present for Lexi!" Callum's states in shock.

"Wait, what?" Ben asks confused.

"I met Lola, a few months ago with Whitney and we instantly clicked and became really good mates" 

"That's cool" Ben responds, smiling.

"So, uh. How long have you and Lola been together then?

"Seriously? You've known Lola for months and you don't know if she's single or not?"

"Well, it never really came up into discussion."

"Well, if you must know. Me and Lola are not together."

"I'm sorry" Callum says clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh no, don't be. We never really were together. A one night stand is all" 

"Oh" Callum states not really knowing how to respond to that statement. "Urm, I could use the help, picking out a present for Lexi. I've never bought for a child before so I have no idea" 

Ben laughs at his awkwardness. "Well, anything make up wise would be perfect. Kids these days want to grow up too fast and Lexi already acts like she's 18 instead of 8 so I'm sure she would love that" Ben smiles at him and Callum can't help the random flip his stomach does in response. What the hell was that about? He ignored the feeling, picking up a box of make up that has a bit of everything in it, showing it to Ben for his opinion.

"Perfect" Ben smiling once again earning another flip of Callum's stomach.

"Hey, you fancy grabbing a beer sometime before Christmas?" Callum found himself blurting out.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

They parted ways with a promise of Callum texting Ben a date and time. Hoping this was a start of a great friendship or maybe something more.


	5. Finding My Way Back To You

It's been 5 years. 5 long years since Callum left the square. There was no point in staying after his break up with Ben. They were just not happy in their relationship anymore. The constant fighting over nothing was just not worth it. He had nothing to stay for, he barely had any friends on the square and his brother was too busy all loved up with his new girl to pay him any attention. Callum was lonely and he hated being alone. He had always felt that way till he met Ben and now he's gone, he's back to square one and he hated it. He had to get away.

Ben cried the day Callum left, he caught up with him at the airport trying to convince him to stay but Callum was adamant that he couldn't. There was no point and he made a point to Ben that he will get over it soon enough. After Callum boarded the plane he walked back home before flopping on the bed, shoving his face into his pillow letting the tears flow. Even though they were broken up, it didn't mean he didn't want him around. He hoped they would have been able to at least stay friends. He was really gonna miss seeing him around everyday. 

Around a year later, Ben was walking towards his mum's café when he noticed a new family showing up in the square. They were carrying boxes into the funeral parlour. One woman, looked to be around in her 60s, short blonde hair, a kind face with kind eyes to match. A man, obviously her husband who looked around maybe early 70s, receding hairline and just like his wife, a kind face with kind eyes. Then there was a young guy. Looked around Ben's age. Short curly black hair, chiselled face with mesmerising eyes. The guy's eyes met his own shooting him a little smile and wink before heading into the parlour with another box.

Ben met the family shortly after and he quickly became close to the young man who's name turned out to be Paul who moved into the funeral parlour with his nan and grandad, Les and Pam. They were going to run the funeral parlour that was now called 'Coker and Sons.' Not long after, Ben and Paul became an item.

It was a warm, Saturday afternoon in June when Callum stepped foot into the place he hasn't been to in 5 long years. Everything seemed the same as when he left but he knows it's not. A lot can happen in 5 years, a lot of things can change. One of the changes in his life is that he met a lovely guy, Simon. They met around six months after Callum arrived in one of the local gay clubs and hit it off instantly but while he's been living his best life in Spain, he has really missed this place, mainly the people.

He arrived to Stuart's, immediately being pulled into a bear hug by the other man, holding on for longer than necessary.

"Okay, bruv. You can let go off me now." 

Stuart released him. "Sorry, bruv. It's just been too long. I've missed ya'

"Oi, don't get all mushy on me. But, I've missed you too"

"I'm so glad you could come back for the wedding."

"Do you really think I'd miss my own brother's wedding? Callum placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Oh, sorry. Simon, this is Stuart, Stuart, this is Simon"

"Nice to finally meet you" Stuart says stretching out a hand.

"Likewise" Simon replied clasping his hand into Stuart's.  
**********  
Over the next month, Callum helped Stuart and Rainie put the final touches of their wedding planning together. During that time Simon formed a lovely bond with the soon to be weds. Everything was going perfect.

The following Saturday was the stag and hen nights. The girls were celebrating in the Vic, while the boys were partying in E20.

Callum and Simon were currently catching up with Jay when the doors opened and in walked Ben holding hands with an attractive guy. Ben's eyes immediately met Callum's and he was stood in a state of shock before being pulled to the bar by Paul to where Stuart was.

"You alright mate?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course. Bound to run into each other at some point, weren't we?" Callum chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to go and speak to him, I'll catch you's later" Jay stated, hurrying off being enveloped in a bro hug by his best mate/brother.

"So, I'm guessing that's the famous Ben Mitchell." The voice of his boyfriend speaks behind him.

"Uhhh, yeah." Callum responded, turning to face him. "Want another drink?" Callum asked not really wanting to have this conversation with Simon right now.

"Yeah, sure" his boyfriend responded passing him his glass. Callum headed towards the bar as Ben and his boyfriend walked off with Jay to one of the booths.

Half way through the night, Callum was in the bathroom washing his hands when the door opened and immediately he knew who it was. He could sense him.

"Long time no see eh?" The voice says behind him.

Callum turned to face him, it's been 5 years but being in his presence still makes him nervous.

"Ha, yeah." Callum replies awkwardly. "You been doing okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, great. You?" Ben responds.

"Yeah, not too bad. You look good" Callum cringes internally. Hoping he didn't come across as he was trying to flirt.

Ben chuckles. "Thanks, you do too. Nice tan, suits ya." Ben replies looking down at his shuffling feet.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Should it be this awkward?" Callum asks with a slight giggle.

"No, I don't think so." Ben giggles with him.

"Your new boyfriend seems nice." Callum mentions, trying to show he wants them to have a truce.

Ben looks a bit shocked that Callum mentioned him but can see in his eyes that he wants things to be okay between them. "Yeah, yeah, he is. His name is Paul. Him and his grandparents are running the funeral parlour" Ben replies smiling. "I seen you met someone too?" Ben replies showing he wants the same thing as Callum.

Callum smiles. "Yeah, Simon, he's actually a paramedic believe it or not."

"Wow, got a good'un there then." 

"Yeah, he's alright" Callum replies smiling at Ben earning a smile back.

Ben scratches the back of his head which is what he intends to do when he's nervous. "We should probably get out of here before they throw a search party for us"

"Yeah, we should"

Ben turns, hand on the handle ready to open the door. 

"Wait" Ben turns back round to face Callum.

Callum reaches a hand out towards Ben. "Friends?"

Ben slaps his hand in Callum's ignoring the spark he always felt whenever he touched Callum. "Friends" He replies before heading back out.

Callum shakes his head before following Ben out the room.  
*******  
The next morning, Callum gets woken up at the crack of dawn to blaring music and Stuart singing along to it. Horribly he might add. He turns to look at his sleeping boyfriend. Jealous that he is such a deep sleeper.

Callum wraps himself up in his dressing gown before heading out his room to a dancing Stuart making what looks like a full English.

He walks over to the remote to the TV, turning it down before turning back to Stuart. "Bruv, what are you doing? It's like 7am!" Callum says while yawning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm getting married today is what I'm doing bruv!" Stuart yells in excitement.

"Yeah, but not till 3!"

"So? I've barely slept all night, I'm marrying the girl of my dreams today" Stuart beams flipping over his bacon in the pan.

Callum can't help the smile that appears on his face due to his brother's happiness.

3pm quickly rolls around and Callum and Stuart are stood at the altar waiting for Rainie. Callum's eyes drift over to Ben, offering him a smile and earning one back. He finds it a little awkward that Simon is placed next to Ben and his boyfriend but after the talk he and Ben had last night, he hopes they can move in the right direction to becoming good friends.

Rainie finally arrived and she looked absolutely stunning. Off the shoulder dress, minimal make up and her hair in loose, wavy curls. Callum smiled from ear to ear as he turned to check on Stuart where he is met with his brother welling up.

During the vows, Callum couldn't help but think about Ben. They had so many talks of marriage and pictured themselves doing this one day. He found himself glancing in his direction a few times where Ben would catch his eyes every time. The fact that Simon was sat next to Ben made it even more awkward as Simon smiled and sent him a wink.

The ceremony was beautiful. Stuart and Rainie reduced to tears as they were so overcome with love for one another and Callum couldn't be more happier for them.

They settled on The Albert for the reception as it had the biggest dance floor for everyone to dance on and was the bigger club to fit everyone in. When they arrived it was beautifully decorated by Kathy. They decided to go for a buffet as was easier and most importantly cheaper. Once everyone had eaten, Mick arrived on stage, microphone in hand.

"Alright, you lovely lot. Its time for Mr and Mrs Highway's first dance. Come on up here you beauts."

Everyone started applauding as Stuart stands taking Rainie's hand leading her to the dance floor. His hands immediately going to her waist as she rests her hands round the back of his neck as the song starts playing.

It's not long before Ben and Callum both realise what song it was. Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'. This was their song. From the moment they both heard it on the radio, they fell in love with it as they related to the lyrics knowing that's exactly what they thought about each other. They both watched as Stuart sang softly to Rainie placing his forehead against hers while remembering the time where Ben did the same to Callum on their anniversary.

Callum turns to Ben seeing tears in his eyes before leaning in and whispering something to Paul before heading off towards the doors. Callum debates whether to follow him but before he can even have a debate with himself, he's whispering to Simon that he will be right back before following Ben outside.

It didn't take long for Callum to find Ben once he was outside, he was sat in front of the chippy. He slowly stepped towards him.

"Can I sit?" He asks.

"It's a free world Callum. You can do what you want." Ben replies.

Callum takes a seat next to him. "You alright? You seemed a bit emotional in there."

Ben sighs. "Do you blame me Callum? That was our song. We used to talk about our wedding day all the time. We would be having our first dance to that song. We always thought that would be us. Now here we are. Barely even friends with new partners."

"How did we get it so wrong?" Callum sighs.

Ben turns to Callum. "We? How did we get it wrong? You were the one who ended it. You're the one who gave up. You're the one who chucked everything that we had down the drain" His voice gradually getting louder.

Callum rises to his feet. "What exactly did we have Ben? We were always busy, barely spent anytime together which just kept causing argument after argument!"

Ben rose to his feet too. "Well I thought we had a little something called love Cal but I guess I was just something to fill the void till you found loverboy."

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't have even met Simon if we didn't break up!" Callum shouted annoyed.

"Um, hello?! You were the one who ended it!" Ben replied with the same annoyance.

"Yes, because I couldn't stand all the arguing and I couldn't bare the thought of you leaving me so I thought I would save myself the extra hurt and do it first."

"What the hell you talking about? I never would have broken up with you!"

Callum's eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

"I would have had arguments everyday if it meant I'd have you to call mine"

"Ben, I- I don't know what to say I-"

"I fucking loved you, you fucking idiot! and when I saw you again at Stuart's stag do, I realised that I still do."

Callum's stares in utter shock. He can't believe he had gotten this so wrong. "Are you telling me we fucking wasted five years together over miscommunication?"

"I mean, if we spent more time talking instead of shouting, we might have understood each other's feelings more" Ben replied sticking his hands in his pockets, feeling a little vulnerable.

"Did you mean that? That you still love me?"

"Cal, I think I always will."

Tears start filling his eyes before he strides over to Ben, grabbing his face in his hands and placing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too. I am so sorry. If I had known I never would have left you. We wasted five years and for what?" he whispers placing his forehead against Ben's. "Hey, at least we found our way back to each other" Ben replies with a smile, placing a sweet kiss to his lips. Callum kisses back, biting at Ben's bottom lip before sliding his tongue in. Ben glides his hands down Callum's back, squeezing his bum feeling Callum's hard on against his own. "Mine or yours?" Ben whispers. "I don't care as long as I'm with you" Callum replies squeezing Ben's bulge earning a hip thrust as Ben's cock aches for Callum's touch.

Ben grabs Callum's hand leading him to his house, both men not realising that their partners are watching as they leave. In that moment all that mattered was that they were together again, both intended it to stay that way. They would deal with whatever was to come tomorrow. For now they just had one thought. Making up for lost time.


End file.
